


earthly pleasures!

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Discussions of Recreational Drug Use, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: It’s not like he’sscandalizedat the thought of Akaashi smoking weed; they’ve talked about it multiple times in the past. He’s seen Akaashi high at parties and he wouldn’t really feel any weirdness attached to it.Well, kind of.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: escapril 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	earthly pleasures!

**Author's Note:**

> happy escapril day 4! as always, the prompt is the title
> 
> as the tags say, there's a frank but short discussion around smoking weed. the rest is even more bokuto/akaashi bants 
> 
> enjoy!

When Akaashi sheepishly showed up to class late, closing the door behind him, muttering an apology and sitting next to him, Bokuto could immediately tell. He propped his head on his hand, staring intently at Akaashi’s drooped eyes and scrunching his nose at the faint smell. He strained to make eye contact until Akaashi finally gave in. He blinked, shrugged slightly when Bokuto bugged out his eyes in question. 

He forced himself to drop it until they were dismissed from class, while allowing himself to glance in Akaashi’s direction when he thought he wasn’t looking. 

It’s not like he’s _scandalized_ at the thought of Akaashi smoking weed; they’ve talked about it multiple times in the past. He’s seen Akaashi high at parties and he wouldn’t really feel any weirdness attached to it. 

Well, kind of. 

As the two of them gather up their things and head out the school building, Bokuto fell into an easy flow of chatter—second nature when he’s with Akaashi. As he went on about their test tomorrow or this volleyball game he was excited to watch later, his mind kept flitting back to his current not-concern. 

As they turn the corner of the street, the sun beginning to set in front of them, Bokuto tries not to bring it up when their conversation lulls. “Akaashi?” 

He just glanances in his direction. 

“So, I was just wondering...well, I guess I’m not really _wondering_ , but I wanted to talk to you about...weed? I mean, you smoked before class today, right?” 

Akaashi stops walking and held his gaze. His eyebrows furrowed. “Does it bother you?” 

“No!” Bokuto quickly replied, his eyes growing wide. “No. I guess I just had...questions.” 

Akaashi smiled slightly. “Sure.” 

“Okay.” Bokuto kept walking in silence.

“Well?” 

“What?” 

“I thought you had questions?” 

“Well, not right now!” Bokuto nervously chuckled. He wimped out. “I have to,” he vaguely gestures in the air, “think about them.” 

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, but let it go. Bokuto was relieved. Before Akaashi had started smoking, drugs were an Absolutely Untouchable Monolith in his mind. Never to be discussed, considered, or—God forbid—consumed. It’s taken him some time to untangle that stigma as a result of his upbringing. “I did want to ask you something.” Bokuto blurted out.

Akaashi just waited.

“Can I do it with you? Sometime?” 

“Didn’t peg you as a stoner.” 

“Shut up.” He shoved Akaashi and tried to will away the blush creeping up his neck. “Don’t you want me to experience the world? Crazy things? Earthly pleasures!”

“Yeah, the stoners will kick you out.” 

“They will be thrilled to have me.” Bokuto looked down, thoughtful again. “But not yet. Just, like, maybe at some point.”

“Okay. So when that point comes,” Akaashi replied, “I’ll be here.” 

“You’ll let me party with you?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’ll let you party with me. Me and my empty bedroom and my pathetic stack of records.” 

Bokuto laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i have some ideas for a continuation of this little story, so maybe that's in the works? 
> 
> as always, comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream x


End file.
